Kira's Goblin City Adventure a Labyrinth oneshot fanfiction
by redshinigami1
Summary: When Kira Williams wishes herself away what will happen? Just read it. I suck at summaries.


My name is Kira Williams. I am 19 years old. I have a sister named Sarah, she is 15. A about a day ago I was knocked out by a guy while I was walking down the street. He took me to his home and raped me. I woke up and heard he was going to kill me. While he was out sharpening the knife I Called upon the Goblin King. I said "Goblin King, Goblin King! Take me away from this place right now !. All of a sudden, a handsome man appeared with blonde glam-rock hair and a nice package!. He untied me and helped me get dressed. We were about to leave when the man came back, he yelled "what the hell are you doing?!". The goblin king replied saying "leaving". With that we were gone. We were in the goblin city at his castle. He sighed and said he has to go to another house. Some girl had wished her brother to the goblin city. I asked if I could come and he said "sure". It turns out that, we ended up at my house! Sarah had wished Toby away!. The goblin King asked if I knew the girl and I said "she's my sister". Sarah asked "what are you doing here with the goblin king? Where were you?". I then told her everything that happened. She hugged me tightly. Sarah begged the goblin king to let Toby free so he made a deal with her. The goblin king said "you can Have Toby back if you make it through the labyrinth". Sarah replied saying " it does not look that far away, alright but can Kira come with me?". The goblin king replied saying "no, Kira and I have some matters to discuss. You have 13 hours to make it through the labyrinth. If not Toby will be turned into a goblin and will be here forever with me". With that Sarah started her journey through the labyrinth. The Goblin King and I disappeared. We appeared in the castle and I ask him "what matters?" He says "Call me Jareth. You wished for yourself to be here, do you know what that means?". I shake my head and say "no I don't". "Well Kira because you wished for yourself to be here with me, you will be my Queen now". I said "what!? Well may I make a deal with you possibly?" "Go on" "well I just met you and I would like to get to know you a little more. Can we be girlfriend and boyfriend first then get engaged then get married and I will be your wife/Queen forever". He thinks for a moment and then says "fine. I accept". "Thank you, so what now?". "Well now we go to the main hall, and we try to keep Toby from crying". "Oh alright". We go into the main hall and there are goblins everywhere and there Toby is in the middle of the room crying. 'What do we do' thought Jareth. I go sit down on Jareth's throne and I see him talking to the goblins and then he starts to sing. The song was catchy and he was a pretty good singer. I decided to get up and dance. Jareth noticed me dancing and he came up to me and continued to sing the song while dancing with me. Least Toby has stopped crying thankfully. I kissed Jareth good night and crawled into Jareth's bed and fell into a deep slumber. Hours later I awake from my slumber. Sarah is almost to the castle. I walk over to Jareth and sit with him on his throne. I give him a kiss on the lips and hug him tightly. I say to him "Jareth, I may not have known your for very long but I have fallen in love with you" he then smiles and says "I knew you would recognize your feelings for me sooner or later" I look at him and smirk "oh really now?". I then kiss his soft lips. Toby is sitting beside us on a mini throne for him. Sarah bursts in asking where Toby is. I stand up and say "he is right here. Jareth, Sarah has got here within the time limit so she has taken Toby back". He replies saying "okay I will hold up my end of the deal but Kira you must stay with me forever. You will never age. Just fear me, love me, and do as I say and I will be your slave". I think for a moment "Jareth you know I love you so I accept. I will gladly stay with you forever. Sarah I'm sorry but I have fallen In love with him so I will not be returning home with you and Toby". "I understand, Kira. I will miss you my dear sister but you must visit okay?". I smile "alright. Deal". Jareth smiles "Kira your belongings are all here for you" I smile and say "thank you Jareth. Good bye Sarah. Good bye Toby. I will love you two forever. I will make sure to visit now and again". Sarah smiles "bye sis! Love you!". Toby just gurgles at me. I watch as they disappear. I hug Jareth and say "You know Jareth, I have always wanted a baby". Jareth smirked and says "only if you be my Queen/Wife". I smirk and nod "alright then let's get started on that heir of ours". Jareth picks me up bridal style and takes me to the beautiful master bedroom and we create our own "magic dance". ;)

this is my first story so please be nice xD I hope you like it! R&R :3 3


End file.
